1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor, and in particular, to an efficient electric motor suitable for driving light loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with numerous types of electric motors, each design attempting to improve the efficiency of operation. Typical of these motors is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 517,858 issued on Apr. 10, 1894 to E. T. Greenfield. Greenfield discloses an electric motor having an annular armature or core made up of sections alternately of magnetic and non-magnetic materials; a series of solenoids surrounding the core connected in combination with the circuit brushes serves to close the circuit between the core and solenoids and power transmitting devices, such as friction wheels driven by the core. The core or armature disclosed is fabricated from a plurality of magnetic and non-magnetic materials, and is not limited to a singular magnetic armature with only a small portion thereof fabricated of non-magnetic materials. The power take-off arrangement, although similar to that disclosed in the present invention, does not provide for a means of centering the core within the solenoids as does the present invention.
Another type of electric motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,231,193 issued on June 26, 1917 to C. C. Powers. The motor disclosed therein includes a plurality of field coils equally spaced and circularly arranged, having an open or slit portion through which a plurality of spider arms radiate to a central hub. The extending spider arms are affixed to a plurality of magnetic sections alternately dispersed with non-magnetic sections in a circular arrangement, adapted to cooperate with and be inserted in a central portion of the field coils. The field coils herein must be wound in a unique manner providing for an opening or slit therein to enable the core to come in contact with the extending spider arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,531 issued to H. A. Rhodes on July 29, 1913 discloses an electric motor which includes a plurality of field coils mounted in a circular arrangement. A toroidal armature is adapted to rotate within the hollow portions of the field coils and is fabricated of a plurality of magnetic and non-magnetic materials. Here again, a plurality of field coils are required to operate in combination with an armature fabricated of a plurality of magnetic and non-magnetic materials.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a small low power electric motor which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, easily repaired, and utilizes small amounts of energy.